Of Challenges and Boredom
by SkylarkOfTheMoon
Summary: Entry to GalaxyFlame's challenge. Gingka is the captain of an army bent to destroying the worst creation known to man. In the face of hopelessness can he make a sacrifice just to save the world? Duh. Of course he will. He isn't a main character for nothing.


**Alright guys. This is my entry for GalaxyFlame's contest. Her challenge was to make something I dislike into a creature and then destroy that creature in the fanfic. I will not tell what that is right now, but you'll find out soon enough. ^^**

**I don't own MFB. If I did I would involve guns and weird accents in it.**

* * *

"SOLDIERS! FRONT AND CENTER!"

Gingka stood along with his team in one file. All of them were wearing dark green army uniforms and had sniper rifles slung across their shoulders. The only difference being him wearing a captain's band around his forehead. Madoka stood in front of them also wearing an army uniform.

"Men, I will give it you straight. We are about to enter the most dangerous battles of our lives. A battle fought so many years and just doesn't seem to stop. Right now, I am looking at the bravest men I have ever met. Men who are willing to risk their very lives for the victory we strongly crave. Most of you will not make it alive and the survivors might go insane, but let me tell you this..." she took a dramatic pause"...What we are about to do is the greatest service we will do for mankind and for the FFA community. Now who's with me?!"

Cheers greeted her statement and they raised their weapons up in the air. She opened the door of their base and what they saw made several of them cringed.

A huge thirty foot tall female with shining rainbow colored hair, blood red eyes and pla skin was wrecking havoc on Fanfiction City. FFA authors tried in vain to use their mysterious 'Fanfiction Authoress Powers' to defeat her, but they were no match. An invisible force seemed to rebound anything they attack her with. She was the strongest force they had ever faced, the scariest nightmare known to authors and the greatest fear of every canon character.

Mary-sue.

Ginka pulled down his captain's band. So many things were depending on the outcome of his battle. So many of his friends died for the sake of victory. He wasn't going to end this fight so easily like many other previous captains had. This time, they were going to win and finally banish that creature out of this world. Even if it meant sacrificing everything he had. His team, this communtiy, the whole world was on his shoulders.

"CHARGE!"

A battle cry was uttered and the battalion swiftly entered the frayy. Once the last of them went out Madoka sat down on a swivel chair and watched the battle on the monitors. The army was giving everything they got. Dust billowed up at their gunfire and bloodthirst was visisble in each of the men's eyes. This battle was going to be different. They were going to end this one and for all.

"Let the battle commence."

* * *

Gingka was having a hard time. Half of his battalion was already destroyed and his remaining men were getting weary. The stress of the battle was on their faces and to his utter sadness he could see the little hope they had left banish from their eyes. The Mary-sue was breaking the 'Fanfeil Tower' as the brave soldiers rested behind the building of 'The Crossover Institute.'

"What do we do Captain Hagane?" one the soldiers, Masamune, asked.

"She is way too strong!" said King.

"We should just surrender already," Damina muttered, flicking something off the barrel of his rifle. Gingka turned to him and grabbed the midget by his coat. Fire blazed in his brown eyes and the blue haired soldier cringed. His captain was emitting a dangerous aura. The rest of the platoon can feel it. They watched tensely as Gingka began to speak.

"Sergeant Hart I do not know the meaning of the word 'surrender.' It is not in my dictionary, my thesarus or even my Google translate. As long as I breath and my heart beats, I will not surrender! As long as there is still a canon character who has not fallen prey to the claws of the Mary-sue, I will not surrender! As long as the fanfiction world isn't safe, I will not surrender!"

Gingka grabbed a grenade from Damian's holster and ran into the battlefield. Cries came from his team. They knew what he was giong to do and it was by far the riskiest, stupidest and bravest thing they have ever seen their captain do.

"CAPTAIN!" King and Masamune cried out.

"Hey you!" Gingka called out. The Mary-sue turned to face him, flashing a brilliant smile with her perfectly white teeth _which shined brighter than the thousand stars upon the heavens_. She picked up the redhead in her _lithe, flawless_ hand and approached a building.

"Captain no!" the remaining soldiers began firing at the Mary-sue, but the bullets were just repelled by the invisble shield. She began to climb gracefully up the 'Fangirl State Building' with the captain in her hands. The people on the ground can only watch as she held the top of the tower in her pale hand and the other held their captain.

"It was an honor fighting with you soldiers!" Gingka called out although he was far away to be heard. He turned to face the girl and was almost blinded by her skin _which was paler than the whitest snow that ever graced the land_. Gingka gave a grin and saluted. It was now or never.

"FOR THE GLORY OF FANFICTION. NET!" He pulled the pin off the grenade.

_**BOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!**_

A large explosion filled the air as the Mary-sue screeched in _a melodic voice that would put sirens to shame_. The soldiers and other citizens in the city covered their faces from the impact and when they looked up the Mary-sue was no more.

"Hurray!"

"Were saved!"

Cheers came from everywhere, but a small group of soldiers surrounded a dirtied captain's band-the only remains of their captain. Kyoya knelt down and picked it up before turning to face the inwardly grieving men.

"Soldiers, our captain died today sacrificing his life for the sake of this fandom. We should not let his sacrifice go on in vain. There may be times where it feels like the end and when the battles are lost, but today we won the war. We showed that as long as the canon lives on, Mary-sues shall not taint the glory of our fandom!" Kyoya saluted up the sky and the action was copied by the other members if the troop.

"Never surrender," Kyoya uttered in remembrance of his captain.

* * *

Back in the base Madoka smiled and turned off the monitors. She approached a wall covered with various pictures of the army. A gold medal signified those who died in battle. She placed a medal on Gingka's picture and gave soft smile.

"Farewell, Mary-sue hunter Gingka."

* * *

Somwhere off in the distance a shout was heard.

"AND CUUUUUUUTTTTTT! That's a wrap guys! Good work!"

Skylark who was wearing a director's cap placed her megaphone back on the chair and congratulated cast as they walked off the set. Crew members began to clean up the cast while others began to tear down the set of a destroyed city.

"Get that film to the editing crew Tsubasa," she said to her cameraman."We only have three more weeks until the premiere and my boss is breathing down my neck to finish this." The silver-haired teen nodded and ran off with the tape in his hands.

Skylark approached Ryuga who was bent over a table. Various art supplies were littered around it and smears of piant was visible on the teen's clothes.

''How's the movie cover coming along?"

"I just finished." Ryuga placed the paintbrush on his ear and leaned back on his chair to let the director see it.

A background of a destroyed city was displaced with the Mary-sue in the middle of it. Skylark cringed at the sight of her, but smiled at the sight of Gingka, a determined look on his face, looking up the Mary-sue with a gun in his hands. The other cast members were around him all pointing hteir weapons at the Mary-sue. Underneath it all was the title of their movie in big black letters.

**'THE MARY SUE-HUNTERS'**

'Surrendering is not an option!'

"What do you think?"

'It's perfect."

* * *

**And we're done! Not my best effort, but I'm glad on how it turned out. Mary-sues are a facepalm-inducing part of the writing process and I admit I slap myself a bit whenever I realize I used to make Marys-sue OC's all the time. Don't worry. My little creations are in somewhere happy up above 'Writer's Heaven.'**

**So, let me know what you think. Special shout-out to Galazy if you're reading this. Stay creative and stay awesome. You rock! :)**


End file.
